Miko Form Another Wrold
by Lady Thesta
Summary: DBZInu crossover. pairings undisided.Kagome is throughn into the world of DBZ. Kagome is related to one of the last Siyans. What is with that pendant of hers? Will Kagome ever get home?
1. Default Chapter

~T: I'M BACK!!! WB: Yes. Is the next chapter of "Welcome Home Dad!" finished yet? T: Um.No. Chapter 8 is at a stand still. I know how it's supposed to end up. But I don't know how to get it from point A to point B. WB: Writer's block? T: No! Writer's. All right, writer's block. Anyway, enjoy this story. I have yet to come a story quite like this. If I'm wrong, PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!~  
  
Miko From Another World  
DBZ/InuYasha crossover  
  
As planet Vegeta exploded from Freeza's deadly blast, an escape pd could be seen rocketing off into space. Inside the pad was a little, Saiyan baby girl. The baby had raven black hair that if the light hit it just right, her hair would shine blue. She was asleep, wrapped in a white cloth and her monkey like tail clasped in her tiny hands. Around her neck was a silver chain with a golden eagle (is that Vegeta's family symbol? In my story it is!) hanging off of it and there was a hallow gram picture disc peeking out of the folds of her cloth/blanket. As she traveled through space, there was a faint pink glow in her left side and as she got farther away from her home planet, the pink light faded away.  
  
~T: Let us skip ahead a few years, shale we?~  
  
"InuYasha! I'm going home for a while and there's nothing you can do about it! Now, SIT!" A raven haired girl of about sixteen, stormed away from a whit haired boy in red with triangular dog ears on his head, who just happened to be face down in a tree foot deep hole. "Ja Ne minna-san," she called to her friends before dashing into the woods with a yellow backpack on her back.  
As the Bone Eaters well came in sight, she sighed and instinctively reached for the eagle pendant that hung around her neck. -I wish I knew my real family- she thought while jumping into the well with her eyes closed (never jump into something with your eyes closed.) But, since her eyes were closed, she didn't see her pendant start to glow. Nor did she the glow of the well change from blue to red (I told you.)  
When she touched bottom, she opened her eyes and looked up. What she saw wasn't the shrine roof, nor was it the clear blue sky of the Senjioku Jidai. What she saw was the emerald green of a forest. She climbed out of the well in confusion land looked around. "Ok," she said as she sat on the edge of the well. "Were am I?"  
Just then, she heard the sounds of a battle. She decided to go check it out, after all, somebody could need her help. Plus, she had a brand new bow and a quiver full of arrows and she wanted to know where she was.  
She fallowed the sounds of the battle till she came to a clearing with two men and a boy. All of them had black, spiky hair and wore orange jumpsuits. The oldest one called out to the youngest one, "Goten, you're moving to slow! You'll never catch Gohan and me at that pase!"  
The young boy, now identified as Goten, called back, "Alright dad! How's this?" With that, he disappeared in a blur of orange.  
"Excuse me," called Kagome (come on, who else could it be?) "But, do you know where I am?"  
The three guys came up to Kagome and smiled. The oldest said, "Hi! I'm Goku and these are my sons, Gohan and Goten." As he said the boy's names, they waved and said "Hello." "You're in our backyard." (No idea where Goku and them live. Mind helping out an author and telling me? Please?)  
Kagome could tell that these were nice people and instantly trusted them. "My name is Kagome. I'm not from around here and I don't know how to get home. Could you guys help me?" For the first time since as far back as she could remember, Kagome felt content. She felt connected to these three guys some how. Especially the one called Goku. As if they were like her, different from the rest of the world. Demons included. Once again, her hand found it's way to her pendant.  
"Sure, we would be happy to help," answered the one called Gohan with a cheerful smile.  
Than, Goten chimed in with, "If we can't, our friend Bulma should be able too!" So, the three guys escorted Kagome back to their house for some lunch and to see if they could find a way to get Kagome home. Little did they know, they were about to get the surprise of the century.  
  
~ T: Muahahahahahahahahaha! WB: (sweat drop) Thesta, you're not evil. T: What are you talking about? WB: You're crazy, obsessive and you just had to end the chapter there, didn't you?  
  
T: Well, yes. WB: You're going to get yelled at. T: Gee, I hope not! Please don't yell at me! WB: Yes, please don't. Or I'm the one who is going to have to put up with the mood you put her in. T: I don't know the match ups yet. Any ideas? If so, tell me in your REVIEWS!!! I could write the story without a match up, but. That would be boring! WB: I have to agree with you there. R&R if you would be so kind?~ 


	2. I Found You

~T: Wow. I didn't think that I would get so much positive feed back for just one chapter! WB: I can't believe it either. T: What is that supposed to mean? WB: Nothing. Just people usually don't review till your second or third chapter. T: True.well anyways. I agree with you people. There aren't that many good DBZ/Inu crossovers. I hope you like this next chapter. I will try my hardest to NOT ruin this story. WB: That would be a first.(gets hit in head with Silly Slammer) ^Loser^ Ow! What did you do that for? T: Do what? I forgot the disclaimer last time. Sorry! Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha OR Dragon Ball Z.~  
  
Miko From Another World  
Ch.2: I Found You  
  
Kagome, Goku, Gohon and Goten had just reached the guy's home. They noticed a flyer parked outside. "That's Bulmas flyer. I wonder what she's doing here?" questioned Goku.  
They walked inside the house and Kagome froze I the doorway. Her eyes rested on a man a head shorter than Goku. His hair was even spikier than Gokus and his eyes were much colder. He looked as if he had suffered a lot in his life and just recently started to care again. He wasn't looking at her but Kagome had a feeling that she met this man somewhere before. Her hand, once again went unconsciously to her pendant.  
"Where have you three been?" cried a women about Kagome's height that she hadn't noticed till now.  
"Mom!" exclaimed Goten excitedly. "Look mom! I mad a new friend! Her names Kagome and she needs help getting home! Can we help her mom Please"  
Gotens mom looked up and noticed Kagome standing there for the first time. "Why, hello dear," she said. "My name is Chichi and you have obviously net my husband, Goku and our sons, Gohon and Goten."  
Kagome bowed respectively, "My name is Kagome. I hope I'm not intruding."  
"No," cried Chichi. "Of course not, dear."  
Kagome once again allowed her eyes to rest on the spiky haired man. Her hand clasped over the pendant and a flash of a vision or a memory, flashed before her eyes. *There was a boy sitting in a garden with a baby girl in his arms. The boy had spiky black hair and he was wearing black and he had a tail. The girl had slightly wavy black hair that shined blue. The girl was wrapped in a white blanket. The girl also had a tail and the two children's tails twined around each other.  
The vision faded as the man and his wife, who Kagome also didn't notice before, were introduced. "Kagome, this is Bulma and Vageta," said Gohan.  
Goten asked a question of the couple that Kagome barely heard. "Where's Trunks?"  
The tall light blue haired women answered, "Outside waiting for you."  
While Goten ran outside, Kagome was reeling form the name of the spiky haired man. -Vegeta. I know that name, - she thought. -I know that name from a long, long time ago. - With a shake of the head, Kagome brought herself out of her past musings. "Could you help me get home?" she asked everybody in the room.  
"Depends. Where do you live?" asked Bulma.  
"It's a long story. But, if you have the time, I will tell you." Replied Kagome with a sigh. -Besides,- she thought. -I'll never get home without their help. They can't help me without me telling them about the well. Even though I highly doubt they'll believe, let alone understand the well. Heck, I don't understand the well myself! How do I get myself into these messes?-  
So, Kagome sat down in a chair and told her story, starting from her fourteenth birthday when Mistress Centipede pulled her down the well.  
By the end of her story, they were staring at her with a mixture of emotions. The emotions ranged from shock, disbelief, anger and awe.  
"Wow," said Goku, whose face was the one that showed awe. "You fought all those demons." he trailed off.  
"And you have been through so much." Chichi said while looking from Kagome to her husband and back again.  
Bulma, who's face showed disbelief, stated, "But, how could this happen? Demons are just supposed to be myth and legends."  
Kagome just sat there and replied calmly, "I thought that too. Before I was proven wrong." This entire time, Kagomes hand was clasped tightly to her pendant. Finally, she let her hand drop, revealing her eagle pendant to the group. Vegeta, whose expression was anger (although he doesn't know why) quickly changed to shock and back to anger when he saw the golden eagle.  
He quickly stepped forward and asked, "Where did you get that?" He pointed toward the eagle.  
Kagome quickly placed the pendant inside her shirt (no hentai thoughts please). "I've had it since as far back as I can remember," she replied defensively.  
But Vegeta wasn't done with her yet. "I gave that pendant to my baby sister on her first birthday," he said while advancing on Kagome. With every step he took, she backed up one step. "That eagle is the crest of our family. Where did you get it?" By now, he had Kagome backed into a wall.  
"I've always had it," cried Kagome. "My adoptive mom said that it was around my neck when she and my adoptive dad found me in the forest on the shrine grounds! I also had a monkey like tail and this." she dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a flat, black, square with a glass ball in the center and a blue button next to the ball. She pressed the button and a hallow graphic picture appeared.  
The picture was of a family. The dad looked like a taller, buffer version of Vegeta. He wore a blue suit with a white cloak. The clasp on the cloak was a golden eagle. The mom looked to be slightly taller than Kagome. She had long, slightly wary black/blue hair and she wore a dark blue dress with a silver and gold belt. The buckle on the belt was a gold eagle. There were also two children. A boy that looked like a five-year-old Vegeta and a baby girl (In the mothers' arms. Everybody else is standing). The baby looked just like her mother. Except for the eyes, she had her dads stormy blue eyes,  
They were all smiling happily in the hallow picture. (Vegeta's wearing what he always wears and Kagomes wrapped in a white cloth) But, probably the most shocking thing of all was the monkey tails. The entire family had Saiyan tails.  
Vegeta looked closely at the picture than up at Kagome. He looked close to tears.or about ready to punch something (hard to tell with him). "Hope? Have I finally found you my baby sister, Hope?"  
  
~T: Well? WB: Once again, you're gong to get yelled at for leaving it off were you did. T: Yeah, well, I hade to stop it somewhere. WB: Sure you did. R&R. T: Please and Thank You!!!!~ 


	3. The Blood Test

~T: Alrighty! I finally finished the 3rd chapter to "Miko From Another World." WB: Took you long enough! T: Yeah, well.I lost my muse! ???: You have a muse? T: Sephi? What are you doing here? Sephi: Making sure you don't get yourself into trouble. WB: Introductions, Thesta. T: Right, right. Minna-san! This is Sepheroth. Sepheroth, this is everyone. Sephi: Pleased to meet you. T: Now, where was I? Oh, yes. I lost my muse. So if anybody would let me barrow theirs (or found mine), I would be very happy. WB: Here's the match ups that you reviewers can vote on. Sess/Kag (Thesta loves this match up) Gohan/Kag and Piccolo/Kag (Never seen this match up, I'm willing to give it a try if it's what you people want. Might even do an entirely different story with this match up). If you have any other ideas for match ups, be sure to tell us. T: Now, Sephi, if you would be so kind to do the disclaimer, we can get on with the fic! Sephis disclaimer: Come on people. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out.~  
  
Miko From Another World  
  
Ch.3: The Blood Test  
  
"Hope?" questioned Kagome.  
Vegeta slowly nodded his head while looking directly into Kagomes eyes. "That was my sisters nickname. I always called her Hope. Her birth name was.is Athena."  
Kagome remembered. That simple name allowed her to remember her long forgotten child hood. She remembered being in a garden safe in her brothers' arms. She remembered her mother singing to her at night. She remembered her father reading to her. Actually, she remembered their voices and the feeling of love and security than anything else.  
Slowly, Kagomes eyes started to mist over. Than, she threw her arms around Vegetas neck, buried her face in his shoulder and cried for all she was worth.  
Once the shock of having his sister back, and having said sister through her arms around his neck and cry on his shoulder wore off, he wrapped his own arms around her and started to make comforting noises. He rubbed circles on her back and stroked her hair. He held her with one thought in his mind -I found you my little Hope. I found you and nothing will tear us apart.-  
That's when Bulma cleared her throat. The saiyan siblings pulled apart slightly to hear what she had to say. "There's only one way to find out for sure if Kagome is in fact Vegetas sister," she said.  
By this time, Kagome had completely stopped crying and was giving Bulma her complete attention. She wiped her face of her tears before asking, "How?"  
At this Bulma looked very serious. She crossed her arms over her chest before answering. "A blood test."  
Vegeta looked at his wife sharply. "Blood test?" he asked. "Why do we need to take a blood test?"  
"Because," said Bulma stubbornly. "It's the only way to be 100% sure that Kagome is your baby sister Vegeta!"  
"Ok," said Kagome, determination shinning clearly through her eyes. "I may not be fond of needles. But I'll do it."  
"Are you sure?" asked Chichi in concern.  
Kagome nodded her head and smiled. "I've always wanted to know who my real family was. Besides, it's just a needle."  
"It's settled than!" cried Goku. "Tomorrow we go to the doctors to get a blood test!"  
  
~*The Next Day. Only because I'm to lazy to write something.*~  
  
"Yum! Orange Juice!" cried Kagome happily after she got her blood test taken care of. "Orange juice is the Elixir of Life!" (T: It so is! WB: Thesta! T: Right. Back to the story!)  
"You sure do like orange juice Kagome," said Goten who was sitting on her right.  
"You Bet!!" she cried. "In fact.I'm going to go get another bottle!" True to her word, she got up and went to the vending machine to get another bottle of OJ.  
"So." said Chichi once Kagome had left. "What do you boys think of Kagome?"  
"She's great!" cried Goten immediately.  
"She can pack away just as much as I can when it comes to Oden," said Goku with a laugh, recalling the incident at dinner last night.  
  
*~ "Alright!" cried Chichi. "Who wants Oden?" No sooner had the words left her mouth; Kagome had made a mad dash for the table. By the time everyone else was sitting down, Kagome was bouncing up and down in her seat.  
Once everyone started eating, Kagome had put 3, count them 1.2.3!, bowls of Oden in front of her. Goku and Kagome got into an arm wrestling match over the last bowl. It was close, but Kagome won. Before she dug into her prize, she looked at the others and said sheepishly, "Oden is my favorite food." ~*  
  
"Got that right," laughed Gohan while looking off in the direction that Kagome had gone. "She sure is something." That look didn't go unnoticed by his friends and family.  
"Well," said Trunks. "She does know a lot of cool games. I wouldn't mind if she stuck around longer."  
"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "She just gives off that vibe that makes you like her. She's sweet and polite. Her adoptive folks raised her right." (T: Gah! I rimed again! Evil "Green Eggs and Hamlet!")  
That's when Vegeta walked out of the doctors' office. About two seconds later, Kagome came back with two OJs. "Here," she said while handing Vegeta one of the bottles. "I thought you might like something to drink."  
"Thanks," said Vegeta while taking the drink from Kagome. "The doctor just got the blood results back."  
"Well?" everyone asked at once.  
"Kagome and I." ~WB: Thesta! T: What? WB: Are you trying to get yelled at? T: No. Sephi: Than why did you leave the story where you did? T: Well Sephi, since you asked so nicely. I lost my muse and ran out of ideas. WB: Got to find that muse! (Starts tearing apart house) Here muse! Come here muse! T: (shakes head) You'll never find Miko like that. (Goes to kitchen for 30 sec. and comes back with a large chocolate cake) If you want to catch Miko. You need the right bait! (Starts setting up trap for muse) Sephi: *sigh* If you see Miko, tell her that Thesta is looking for her. She is a black fox. The tips of her ears, her paws, her belie, the tip of her tail, and her muzzle are all white. She has emerald green eyes and goes by the name of Miko. Until Miko is found, could any of you talented authors allow Thesta to barrow your muse? T: Whiteblaze! Get away from that cake! Touch it and I'll have a new tiger skin to keep me warm! WB: I'd like to see you try! (Runs away as Thesta takes chase with butcher knife) Sephi: (Quickly reaches out and grabs Thesta as she runs by and removes blade form her hands) Please hurry. Before these two kill each other. And do R&R. It would distract these to long enough to allow me to hide all the dangerous artifacts in this household.~ 


	4. The Eyes Tell All

~ T: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. WB: It's all right Thesta. At least you got it out. T: Thanks Whiteblaze! Miko and I have been working like mad to finish this. What with the Super Bowl and what not. M: Lady Thestas life is always crazy but sports just make it more so. Sephi: Yes. Plus she is trying to beet her Final Fantasy video game. She hates Seymour Guado. T: Did somebody say 'Seymour Guado?' I LOVE to kill that idiot! I just can't stand him! He makes me so mad. I hate him. I Hate him. I HATE HIM!!! WB, M, and Sephi: Thesta we get it!! T: ^-^;; He he. Sorry. Anyways. On with the story! Disclaimer: (checks list of things owned) Nope. DBZ and InuYasha aren't on the list.  
  
Miko From Another World  
  
Ch.4: The Eyes Tell All  
  
-Last Time: "Kagome and I." -  
  
-Present-  
"Are related!" said Vegeta, even though he wasn't technically smiling, you could see in his eyes that he was happy and relived.  
"Alright! Kagome's my aunt!" cried Trunks as he jumped up and down (I decided to go with the kid versions of Goten and Trunks.)  
Bulma stood up and hugged Kagome. "Welcome to the family," she said with a smile.  
Everybody was happy. Bulma and Chichi were crying tears of joy. Goku patted Kagome and Vegeta on their backs.  
Even though Kagome was smiling, she was silent. Don't get her wrong! She was glad to have finally found her real family. She was just thinking. -How am I going to explain this to my friends and family? Sure, my family isn't really my family, but they're still family! (Does that make sense?)- Then, something dawned on Kagome; she was now going to have to juggle three lives instead of two. "I am so dead," she said without realizing it.  
"What's wrong?" asked Gohan in concern.  
"It's just that." she stopped not sure how to word this. "I still have my friends, family and school in my dimension. My friends and responsibilities in the feudal era, and now my new life here. Do you have any idea how much stress I'm going to be under now? I'm only sixteen! I shouldn't have to worry about demons coming after me plus two completely unrelated families! All of which are in three separated dimension/time lines!"  
Vegeta walked over and placed a comforting, brotherly hand on her shoulder. "I know one way to eliminate the attacking demon stress factor," he said.  
Kagome looked up at her brother in confusion. "What Vegeta?"  
"Simple," he said smugly. "Kacoraught (is that how you spell Gokus saiyan name?) and I will train you to fight."  
Goku looked at Vegeta than to Kagome before saying, "That way, you won't have to rely on other people to protect you all the time. What do you say?"  
"I've always wanted to be able to protect my friends," said Kagome hesitantly. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Now if you looked at her, you could see determination shining clearly through her eyes.  
"I'll help," said a stoic voice. Everyone turned towards the shadows and watched as Piccolo emerged.  
"Thanks, I think," replied Kagome. "Who are you?"  
Piccolo looked at her and said, "My name is Piccolo. I am a Namak and I was Gohans first trainer." Everyone, except Kagome starred at him. This was the first time they ever heard Piccolo say so much to anyone other than Gohan.  
"Yeah," said Gohan with a smile. "We'll all help. So, Kagome started the most rigorous training she ever had. She trained for six months straight with very little breaks. Her training also involved a day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
  
-Six Months Later-  
  
"Oh yeah!" cried a now seventeen-year-old Kagome. (Her birthday was  
three months into the training session.) "I feel strong enough to take on  
both Naraku and Sesshomaru at the same time!" Today was the day that  
Kagome would return to the fuedal era of Japan.  
"All right Kago-girl," said Bulma. "Here's your capsules with all your  
food, water, clothes, weapons, and all other necessities." She handed  
Kagome her now empty yellow backpack and a box of capsules.  
Kagome accepted both with a smile. She put the capsule box in her bag  
and finished getting ready.  
Since she had been training a lot (duh) and grown a few inches and  
filled out in all the right places, her old clothes didn't fit her  
anymore. So, Bulma a Chichi had taken her shopping last week.  
Kagome now wore a sapphire blue tank top with the words "Dark  
Princess" in silver lettering written on the front. She wore faded, blue  
denim hip hugger flares. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Her  
bangs had grown out a bit and they were left to frame her face. She wore  
very little make up. Just some silver eye shadow, light pink blush and  
clear lip-gloss. She wore black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.  
Her tang top and hip huggers hugged her curves and aloud her full  
mobility.  
Just then, Goku and the others showed up. "Here ya go Kag!" cried Goku  
as soon as he landed. He tossed a little brown bag at Kagome, which she  
caught with ease. "Zenzu beans from Koren!"  
Kagomes face lit up with a smile. "Wow! Thanks!" Than she put the  
little bag in her backpack with the capsule box.  
Piccolo stepped forward and handed Kagome a cloth. "Denday wanted me  
to give you this," he said. "It will allow you to call on us at anytime  
just by wearing it." Kagome accepted it with a smile of thanks.  
"Ok Kago-girl," said Chichi as her eyes began to mist over. "There  
should be a photo album in one of those capsules." She couldn't say  
anything more, other wise she would start crying.  
"Now Athena," said Vegeta (he's the only one allowed to call her that.  
He's also the only one who calls her Hope.) "You will come back to us,  
right?"  
At this, Kagome stood up and hugged her big brother. "Don't worry  
Vegeta! Your family and I love you! I promise to come back! Wild wolves  
couldn't keep me away! You're stuck with me, for life!" With that she  
pulled away to smile at him.  
"Ok everybody," cried Bulma. "Let's get one last picture before Kagome  
goes!" So, everybody gathered together to take a picture. The flash  
flashed and the picture was taken. (They took two, just to be safe.)  
"Good bye everyone! Thanks for everything! See you soon!" cried Kagome  
before using instant transmission (I call it ITM for short) to get to the  
well and jumping in.  
  
-* Keades Hut: Fuedal Japan *-  
  
"Where could that wench be?" ranted InuYasha for the hundredth time in  
the last hour. "If she's not in her time, than she's got to be here!"  
"InuYasha," said Miroku. "We have already searched everywhere for Lady  
Kagome. She's not in our time."  
"But." cried InuYasha before Sango interrupted him.  
"She probably just wanted some time to herself."  
InuYasha whirled in her direction and yelled, "For six months?"  
"Kagome will come back when she's ready," answered Sango calmly.  
"Now."  
"SIT!!!" cried a feminine voice from outside as InuYasha met up with  
his old friend the dirt. Than the owner of the voice stepped into the  
hut.  
"Kagome!" cried Shippo before latching onto her stomach in a fox  
version of a bear hug.  
"Hey guys!" cried Kagome happily. "Miss me?"  
  
-* Before When Kagome Climbed Out of the Well*-  
  
"Hey! I sense a jewel shard," cried Kagome. "The gang can wait a  
little bit. I'll just use my ITM trick."  
So, Kagome ITM to the spot where the shard was and found it in a  
hallow tree. "That was simple enough," she said happily before ITM to  
Keades village. Completely unaware of the shocked, golden gaze of the  
Western demon lord in the nearby trees.  
  
-* Just Outside the Village*-  
  
"Don't want to scare anyone," said Kagome to herself. She started to  
walk through the small village; calling greetings to the people she  
passed.  
As she neared Keades hut, she heard her hanyou friend yelling and her  
other friends trying to talk some sense into him. After all, they new  
where she was. She had contacted them so they wouldn't worry and had made  
them promise not to tell InuYasha where she was.  
She decided to stop the argument with a loud "SIT!!!" before entering  
the hut.  
As soon as she crossed the threshold, Shippo attached himself to her  
mid-section with a happy cry on "Kagome!"  
"Hey guys!" she called cheerfully. "Miss me?"  
  
~ T: Dang! That took forever to type!  
M: I'm tired Lady Thesta.  
T: Will you stop calling me "Lady?"  
M: Why LADY Thesta?  
Sephi: Don't you two start going at each other's thoughts now.  
WB: Yes. Remember what happened last time?  
T: Yeah, whatever. Listen up people. Since only two reviewers told me  
what type of pairings they want. I'm going to make this a Sess/Kag match  
up. Than I'm going to write two different stories with Gohan/Kag match  
ups and Piccolo/Kag match ups. That way, everybody's happy!  
M: Great. More work for me. R&R please.~ 


	5. Demon vs Saiyan

~ T: I'm so sorry for abandoning you people like that! First I my computer decided to be evil. Now I'm freaking out over weather or not I'll have enough money for Sakura Con. WB: Thesta has been working like a mad woman! M: Yes, and her sister is leaving for Iraq soon. T: The point is... I've been really busy. But, this chapter and the next chapter to "Welcome Home Dad!" are great. "Welcome Home Dad!" will be posted later on in the week. Sephi: Until then. Enjoy the story. Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people? Till I'm a cranky old hag? I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!~  
  
Miko From Another World  
  
Ch.5 Demon vs. Saiyan  
  
"Kagome-chan," cried Sango happily. She stood up and hugged her friend. "You're back!"  
Kagome gave her good friend a one armed hug since Shippo was in her other arm. "Yep," she laughed. "It's good to be back!"  
"How are you Lady Kagome?" questioned Miroku. He tried to give Kagome a hug as well, but she sidestepped it. "I hope your..." he was cut off by Sangos hand connecting with his face. Kagome may have avoided his wandering hands, but Sango wasn't quite so lucky.  
Kagome just shook her head at her friends' antics, than turned and left the hut with Shippo in her arms. InuYasha was right on her heels. "Oi wench! Where were you for the past 6 months?" questioned InuYasha as soon as they were outside.  
"Take a chill pill InuYasha," said Kagome. She glanced over at her hanyou friend and smiled at him. "I was just with some family and friends." InuYasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome beat him to it. "I'm sorry I didn't come back and tell you. But it all happened so fast, I didn't have a chance to."  
-Ok, not the whole truth. But enough to satisfy him,- thought Kagome. That's when the rest of her topsey-turzey group of friends came out of the hut. (Kagome still has her bag on her back)  
She turned and smiled at them. After which she turned and started heading up the path a ways before turning back to her friends. "What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" she called. "Let's go find more jewel shards!"  
With that, she took off running down the path. The others were shocked at first. "Did she say what I think she said?" questioned InuYasha. The group nodded. After the shock wore off, the group also took off running.  
Miroku and Sango had to jump on Kiraras back while InuYasha ran all out. It took them 10-15 minutes to catch up with Kagome. She was waiting for them at the Bone Eaters well.  
"Took ya long enough," laughed Kagome. –Of course,- she thought. –None of them know my ITM trick, so of course I beat them. Plus I had a head start.- She stood up with Shippo in her arms and her bag on her back.  
"Let's go," said InuYasha grumpily. So the group set out on yet another shard hunting expedition.  
  
~* 2 weeks later *~  
  
"Come on InuYasha!" cried Kagome. "We're tired and hungry!" Actually, it was just Sango and Miroku that were tired. Kagomes 6 months of hard training and her Saiyan blood awakened boosted her endurance greatly. But she was hungry.  
"No!" bellowed InuYasha. "We have to much time to make up because you were gone for 6 months!"  
-Oh...I'm SO going to make him pay for that!!!- thought Kagome angrily. "Sit boy!"  
InuYasha once again met his old friend the dirt and decided to add to the dirt's already extensive vocabulary.  
The entire group relaxed while Kagome made lunch. Once the Ramen was consumed and camp was broken, InuYasha was pressing the group to move on.  
But Kagome wasn't hearing it. –I'm sick and tired of looking for jewel shards,- she thought. –Plus I'm bored. Might as well mess with my best friends head!- At this thought, Kagome got a very evil look in her eyes.  
"Come on people," called InuYasha angrily. "We have to find the jewel shards!"  
Kagome stood up and faced him. "Why?"  
"Other wise, Naraku'll get um!"  
"Why?"  
"Because you broke the jewel in the first place!"  
"Why?"  
And so it went on. Kagome was pulling her favorite trick. It worked every time she needed a break from training but Vegeta wouldn't give her one. She would just ask "Why?" He'd get annoyed and leave, leaving her to enjoy a few hours of rest and relaxation.  
Finally, Kagome gave up on her game and stated bluntly, "InuYasha, we're not going anywhere."  
He was about to respond when an emotionless voice from behind him said, "You're not going anywhere until you hand over Tetsuaiga little brother." The group looked in the direction from which the voice came from. They saw Sesshomaru, Jaken and Rin. Rin was on the dragon Ah-Uns back.  
"Not in this life time Sesshomaru!" cried InuYasha. The fight between the inu-brothers lasted quite a while.  
  
~* 3 hours later*~  
  
That is until... -Man! Even Vegeta and I don't fight THAT much!- thought Kagome as her temper rose. –That's it! I'm putting a stop to this once and for all!- With that thought in mind, she reached into her bag and pulled out an emerald rosary (looks like InuYashas, only green.)  
Using her Saiyan speed, she rushed up to the fighting brothers and slipped the rosary around Sesshomarus neck. She stood back and waited a couple of seconds than took a deep breath. "SIT DOWN!!!!!"  
The sound of two bodies hitting the ground at tremendous speeds could be heard for miles around. After the spell wore off both brothers jumped out of their respective holes just to come face-to-face with a very smug Kagome. Together they yelled, "What did you do wench?!?!"  
But before Kagome could answer, a very angry voice called out, "How dare you show such disrespect toward my little sister!"  
Everybody looked around in confusion. Finally their eyes fell on the form of Vegeta. "Vegeta, I..." started Kagome. But he didn't listen.  
He marched right up to the inu-brothers and started yelling at them. Veins were popping out all over Kagomes face. Than she snapped. She marched straight up to the fighting trio and yelled "SIT DOWN!" at the top of her lungs. Than she proceeded to yell at her brother. "Vegeta! How dare you! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! How did you get here anyways?"  
Vegeta wasn't about to be out done by his little sister. "Correction Athena! You're not! You're princess of the Saiyans and my baby sister! And it doesn't matter how I got here!"  
"So what? Just because I happen to be a princess doesn't mean that I'm defenseless! Also, just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can come waltzing in out of no where and interfere when I have everything under control!"  
Shippo carefully stepped up to the fighting siblings. "Um, Kagome?" he asked.  
"Yes Shippo?"  
"Did he say princess?"  
"Yes he did." "Yes I did," the saiyan siblings said at the same time.  
"What!" cried everybody (including Sess) at once.  
  
~* Meanwhile, in a dark castle*~  
  
"Ah," said a creepy voice. "Vegeta and Athena are alive. I never thought I'd see my dear niece and nephew again. This should prove to be interesting."  
  
~T: Author Ninja! Woot! M: Muse Ninja! Woot! WB: Make them stop! Please! Sephi: On behalf of Thesta, I would like to thank all the reviewers. Especially those that helped with the spelling errors. You know who you are. T: Yep! Now, I'm going to go work on "Welcome Home Dad!" and my special Valentines Day one-shot. WB: Considering that Thesta isn't the biggest fan of Valentines Day, this is pretty big. Sephi: Are you two going to insult Valentines Day? M: Of course not! I the muse would never allow it! T: Talk to you guys and gals later! R&R please and thank you!~ 


	6. Sibling Rivalry, Part 1

~T: *collapses onto floor from exhaustion* Alright minna-san. This chapter, I know isn't the longest thing in the world. Nor is it the best. But I'm trying! Miko: Mr. Thetsa's dad doesn't like her posting a whole lot. WB: Also, she's been fretting about the WASL. T: Don't say that awful word! WB: They need to know! T: No they don't! Sephi: *sighs* The WASL is a statewide test that all 4th, 7th, and 10th graders have to take. T: And this year they go on our transcripts! Stevie: Calm down child. T: Don't call me that! Stevie: You'll do fine, now please move on with the story. T: Blah, blah, Whiteblaze? Take it away! Disclaimer via WB: Who ever told you that Thesta owned anything of even moderate value was greatly mistaken.~  
  
Miko From Another World  
  
Ch.6 Sibling Rivalry Part 1  
  
~*Three Hours Later*~  
  
"Man," said InuYasha. "And I thought that Fluffy and I were bad."  
"What did you call me half-breed?" questioned Sesshomaru.  
"Don't you two start,' snapped Sango.  
"Truly," seconded Miroku. "One royal sibling fight is bad enough."  
Shippo, who until now had been watching the fighting siblings, jumped up and yelled, "Hey, look a distraction!"  
The feuding siblings stopped mid-sentence and everyone stared at him. Than Kagome couldn't hold it in anymore. She just collapsed, clutching her sides and laughing for all she was worth. Everyone looked from Shippo to Kagome than sweat dropped.  
"Shippo," questioned Sango. "What was that?"  
He looked at the assembled group and said proudly, "Kagome told me about it. She said the best way to stop an argument was to yell something completely random." He glanced over at Kagome than added, "She pulled that trick on me once and I guess she thinks it's really amusing."  
After he said this, Kagome stood up and wiped the laughter tears from her eyes. "All right minna-san," she said than she sighed before continuing. "Let's set up camp and then we'll decide what to do." With that, she pulled her 'house' capsule out of her bag, activated it than tossed it.  
In a 'poof' of smoke, a house appeared. "Wow," cried Rin. "Rin has never seen anybody do that before!"  
"My momma is full of surprises," said Shippo proudly. "Come on! There's lots of fun stuff inside!" With that, he grabbed the young girls hand and dragged her into the house.  
"Ah Rin!" squawked Jaken. "You get back here!" Than he hobbled after the children into the house.  
"Shall we?" asked Kagome with a cheerful smile. She turned and followed the children into the house as well.  
She was followed closely by Vegeta, who was saying, "Don't think this is over." So, the very strange group of demons, humans, and saiyans settled down to dinner and started talking.  
Pretty soon they had talked themselves into exhaustion (not Sesshomaru of course.) Slowly, one by one they drifted off into the welcoming arms of sleep.  
  
~*Meanwhile, in a castle to the South*~  
  
"Master, master!" cried a lizard like creature. "Master," the lizard continued to call as it ran down the halls of the palace.  
Finally, the little lizard creature came to a giant, arched door. The door itself was made of oak. The carvings on the double doors were that of a rising sun and the arch had the many faces of the moon carved into it. The handle was intricately woven silver and gold.  
When the lizard reached the door, he stopped and slowly opened it. In side there was a huge library. All the walls except one were covered in books and scrolls. One wall had a fireplace init, which was burning cheerfully at the moment. The roof was actually a window. Allowing the suns raise to shine through during the day and the moon and stars to shine at night.  
Standing next to the fireplace was a man in a black rove. At the moment, he had his hood up, concealing his face. The lizard creature approached him and said, "Master, they have returned!"  
"So it has begun," the cloaked man said. "Ike." (Ike means pond by the way.)  
"Yes master Yujinn?" responded the lizard no known as Ike.  
"Prepare the rooms for my niece and nephew," said Yujinn.  
"Right away master," said Ike as he bowed his way out of the room.  
"I'm sure that you have noticed our niece and nephews energy signal, dear brother," said Yujinn as he looked up at the stars through the skylight. "Now the question is, what are you going to do about it?"  
Yujinn sat and stared at the fire for a few more seconds than said, "Few! This cloak may make me look mysterious but it's not practical for standing in front of the fireplace!" With that said, he ripped of the cloak revealing his face.  
  
~*12:00a.m. In the Kitchen with Kagome and Sango*~  
  
"So," said Sango as the girls sat at the kitchen table drinking chai. (T: I absolutely ADORE Chai Tea! Especially Iced Vanilla Chai with wipcream and toffee nuggets! ^.^ Everybody: Thesta just get on with the story!) "Vegeta's your long, lost brother?"  
"Yep," replied Kagome. "That's him alright. In all his arrogant, overprotective, prince of the saiyans, glory." She looked up and saw Sango's amused look. "What?"  
"Well," said Sango with a smirk. "You always told me that you wished you knew your real family. Also, I've lost count of the amount of times you've complained about being the oldest."  
"Ya, ya," grumbled Kagome. "But he didn't have to follow me to the past...and into another dimension no less!"  
At this Sango burst into a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?" demanded Kagome.  
Once Sango calmed down enough to speak she said, "I guess old habits die hard, ne?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, your still acting like the eldest. You're talking about Vegeta as if he was Souta. Don't you find that the slightest bit amusing?"  
Kagome thought about it a bit than started to giggle. "You're right," she said. "It is kind of funny." Than the two girls just completely broke down into wave after wave of laughter.  
"Come on," gasped Kagome. "We better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."  
So the girls went to there shared room and drifted off into dreamland.  
  
~*That Morning*~  
  
"Minna-san breakfast!" called Kagome to her slumbering companions. Sesshomaru was already up and reading one of Kagome's Science books. "Here you go Sesshomaru-sama," said Kagome as she placed a plate of food in front of him.  
"I don't eat ningen food," he said before returning to his book.  
"Oh no you don't," snapped Kagome. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and you will eat. Now put that book down!"  
"Women, who do you think you are talking to?" questioned Sesshomaru coldly.  
"I'm the one who's taking that book," she said while reaching out and grabbing it. "I'm also the one who'll force feed you if you wont eat willingly."  
"Now that I'd like to see," said InuYasha as he and the rest of the group stepped into the kitchen. He sniffed the air and said, "What, no Ramen?"  
"It's not healthy to eat only Ramen at every meal InuYasha," said Kagome as she flipped an egg. "Just take your seats and I'll bring the food to you."  
"We'll help," said Sango followed by Rin and Shippo.  
"Thanks. Here, take these to the boys," replied Kagome while pointing at the already pre-made plates of food. "As soon as I'm done with mine I'll join you."  
"All right Kago-girl," said Sango while grabbing two plates of food. "Hurry up ok?" With that, Sango, Rin, and Shippo went off to the table. Each was bearing two plates of food.  
"Sesshomaru," called Kagome. "You better be eating your breakfast! If I come in there and your just sitting...*bang* Sorry InuYasha. *sigh* Just, don't make me force you to eat it!"  
She finished making her breakfast and joined her friends at the table. "Sesshomaru, eat, now."  
He just glared at her. So, she stood up and grabbed his plate than said, "Down boy."  
Sesshomaru sat down hard and Kagome proceeded to shovel food into his mouth.  
Vegeta leaned over to Miroku and whispered, "Has she always been this forceful?"  
"Oh yes," replied Miroku. "Both the lovely Sango and Kagome are quite forceful. I do believe that they rub off on each other."  
  
~T: And I can't type anymore! *fingers throbbing* Miko: Um, m'lady Thesta? T: Hmm? Miko: How long till the next chapter? Stevie: And what is going through that diabolical mind of yours? T: The next chapter will be out soon. Sephi: Define soon? T: As soon as I get around to typing it. Stevie: Very good. WB: You know the drill. R&R and she'll be happy. T: I'm hoping for 100 reviews before this fic is over! ^_~ Sephi: Here's hoping.~ 


	7. The Rain

T: I'm so sorry for disappearing on you reviewers like that! bows Gomenasai!

WB: You actually have an anonymous reviewer who called them self "moonlight" to thank for this next chapter.

T: Yep! They said that my story made their day! So moonlight, whoever you are, this chapter is for you.

Miko: No matter how short it is!

T: bonks Miko on the head with a mallet You have no right to talk! You disappeared on me for the entire summer!

WB: sigh Alright Seph, please lead us into the next chapter.

Sephi: Thesta doesn't own anything from DBZ or InuYasha. So don't leave my girlfriend alone or else!

**Miko From Another World**

Ch.7 "The Rain"

Later that Day

"Yep," sighed Kagome happily as the mismatched group took a quick rest from traveling. "Just another day in Fuedal Japan. Sango is slapping Miroku. Shippo and Rin are playing. InuYasha and Sesshomaru are glaring at each other.

Jaken is tending to Ah-Un. Kirara is napping. Vegeta is talking with Gohan...wait, Gohan!" She rubbed her eyes and looked again to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating.

Sure enough, there standing in the clearing talking with Vegeta was Gohan. It seemed that everyone else noticed the half saiyan at the exact same time she did. Everyone in the clearing froze and stared at the new comer.

"Who are you?" demanded InuYasha.

Kagome noticed that her friends were slowly moving into a fighting stance. She didn't know what came over her, but she didn't want Gohan to get hurt. So she stepped forward.

"Hey Gohan," she called cheerily. "What are you doing here?"

"You know," replied Gohan. "I really don't know." He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"It must have been the same way Vegeta got here," said Kagome. "Well, you're here now so you might as well stay."

"What?" cried InuYasha. "No way!"

Kagome just sighed and said, "Sit boy." Than she smiled at Gohan and said, "Come on! I'll introduce you to everyone."

With that, she grabbed his and led him over to the rest of the group. She gestured at everyone with her free hand and said, "Everyone, this is Gohan. Gohan, this is Sango, Miroku, Shippo, InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Ah-Un, Kirara and you already know Vegeta."

Everyone nodded when their names were called. InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Can we start looking for more shards now?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes at InuYasha slightly, but didn't say anything. "Sure," chirped Kagome happily. "I think we've all rested long enough!"

So the group grew by one more as they headed off to find more shards. Now this was an interesting sight. Two full blooded saiyans and a half saiyan traveling in Sengoku Jidai with a bunch of youkai, a monk, a youkai slayer and a hanyou. A very interesting sight indeed!

They had only been traveling for a few hours when, "I sense two jewel shards heading this way!" cried Kagome. Her shout caused the entire group to go into a fighting stance.

But it was just a false alarm. For a whirlwind came charging towards the group which revealed itself to be Koga, the wolf youkai prince.

Kagome sighed when she saw Koga. –Great, just what I needed!- she thought, but she put on a happy face anyways. "Konnichi Wa Koga-kun!"

"Kagome! Are you ready to come and be my women?" called Koga in his gruff voice as he strode up to Kagome and grabbed her hands.

Kagome sweat dropped, but before she could say anything, "Unhand my sister!" cried Vegeta as he placed himself between Koga and Kagome. Gohan was right on his heels, glaring at the wolf prince.

"Who are you?" demanded Koga.

"This is my elder brother, Vegeta," chimned Kagome. "And this is my good friend and training buddy, Gohan. Vegeta, Gohan? This is Koga."

Koga smiled a wolfish grin and said, "I'm happy to meet any member of my future mate's family."

"Koga-kun," said Kagome with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not your woman or your future mate. I will never be those things!"

Of course Koga didn't hear any of the negatives in Kagome's little speech. He rushed up to her and grabbed her hands once more. Vegeta, Gohan and InuYasha looked absolutely livid at this sight.

"Unfortunately I can't take you with me to our future home Kagome. I am on a very important mission for the wolf tribes. But I will return for you," he said. Than he shouted at InuYasha, "You better take good care of my woman dog breath!" Then he disappeared in a whirlwind as he took off heading towards the east.

Vegeta, Gohan and InuYasha glared at his retreating form. "So, who was that?" grumbled Vegeta to his little sister.

"That was Koga," sighed Kagome. "He likes to think that I'm his 'woman.' He's harmless really."

"You call that harmless?!" exploded Vegeta. "How can you let him treat you like that? You, a princess of a superior race?"

"Vegeta calm down! It's not as if I'm actually 'his woman'," replied Kagome in what would have been a calm tone if it weren't for the underlying anger.

But before the siblings could get into another fight, thunder clapped overhead and lightning streaked across the sky. No sooner had the group looked up, startled by the sudden noise and flash of light, then the rain started to fall.

"Quick everyone! Get inside!" cried Kagome while tossing out her house capsule once more. The group rushed into the house as the rain started to fall harder.

It started as a slight drizzle. But in a matter of minutes the intensity, speed and quantity of the rain had increased. "We'll stay here till the rain stops," said Kagome as she settled on a windowsill to watch the rain fall in sheets down the window pain.

T: I know, I know! A really short chapter after a long wait. Once again I'm terribly sorry!

WB: Blame the muse; she disappeared for all those months.

T: I couldn't write a dang thing that had to do with any of my current fanfics!

Sephi: pats Thesta on the back It's all right love. At least you've updated.

Miko: is curled up on the other side of the room Everyone hates me now! Now that I bring tones of fresh new ideas!!

T: Oh hush you. No one hates you! We're just not pleased with you that's all. I'm already working on the next chapter and I promise it'll be a lot longer! And hopefully I can get it out in under a month.

WB: Keep reading, look forward to the next chapters and don't forget to review!


End file.
